No puedo soportarlo
by mizoretsuky
Summary: A Lucy le duele ver a Natsu con Lissana y decide alejarse y tratar de olvidar-lo, ¿lo lograra? , ¿le importara a el que ella se aya ido? Es de los primeros que escribo denle una oportunidad espero les guste :3 fue un momento de inspiracion


De nuevo me encuentro solo en una obscura habitación, pensando, si de nuevo en ti, y es que como no hacerlo si te adueñaste de mi corazón, con solo cerrar los ojos me imagino tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me llena de confianza. Extraño ver tus ojos, esa mirada alegre y profunda que me hace olvidar todos mis problemas.

Desde que ella regreso ya no hacemos nada juntos, apresar que me prometiste que estarías siempre a mi lado no lo pudiste cumplir, sé que no soy nadie para alejarte de ella, se que solo somos amigos y aunque te amo se que tú la quieres a ella.

Nunca te he dicho mis sentimientos pues no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, pero, ¿Cuál amistad? Si por estar con ella te has alejado de mí.

Me canse de pensar y me propuse dormir, esperando poder olvidarte aunque fuera en sueños, aunque admito que muchas veces era inútil.

Cuando desperté al otro me dirigí al gremio, a veces quería dejarlo, alejarme de ti y tratar de olvidarte pero no podía, no puedo, porque a pesar que ya no es como antes aunque ya casi no hablemos el simple hecho de verte todos los días me llena de alegría.

Llegue al gremio y lo primero que hice fue buscarte, pero aun no habías llegado, me dirigí hacia la barra sin mucho ánimo.

Lucy te encuentras bien – me pregunto mirajane, que podía decirle, no, no me encuentro bien ya que siento como tu hermana me arrebata a la persona que amo, no.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes – vi en su mirada que no me creyó, y es que después de todo no soy buena mintiendo.

Porque no realizas una misión con natsu? – me sugirió, el solo escuchar tu nombre me hacía sentir tantas cosas, felicidad, tristeza, enojo, pero pensar que podríamos volver a hacer una misión juntos, que podría estar solo contigo, me parecía buena idea.

Tienes razón buscare alguna misión – me levante para acercarme a la pizarra donde se encontraban todos la misiones, buscando una que solo necesitara dos personas, pues yo solo quería ir contigo.

Encontré una misión sencilla que solo requería de dos personas, la paga no era mucha pero en eso momentos eso no me importaba, la tome y justo en ese momento ibas entrando al gremio, me acerque a ti lo más rápido que pude, inconscientemente no quería que ella llegara a ti antes.

Hola natsu, oye te gustaría que hiciéramos una misión? – te pregunte realmente ilusionada.

Perdón lucy pero ya había quedado con lissana de hacer una misión hoy – todas mis ilusiones desaparecieron y escucharte decir su nombre solo lo empeoro.

Está bien, no te preocupes – que mas podía decir, hice un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas pues lo último que quiero es que me veas llorar.

Regrese a la pizarra, deje la misión donde estaba, me di cuenta que varios me observaban pero no me importo .Salí del gremio para dirigirme a mi casa, no quería seguir ahí, no quería verte con ella.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me recosté pensé que empezaría a llorar pero ya no tenía lagrimas, ya las había derramado todas por ti.

Por ti llegue al gremio y conocí grandes amigos, pero ya no quiero torturarme más, ya no puedo seguir soportando verte con ella y aunque me duela más que cualquier otra cosa voy a dejar el gremio.

Decidida me levante recogí todas mis cosas mis cosas en una maleta, Salí de mi casa y regrese al gremio, ya que tenía que avisarle a mirajane, durante todo el camino fui deseando con todo mi corazón que ya te hubieras ido a tu misión con ella, pues no quería verte, aunque estoy tan convencida de mi decisión que ni siquiera verte cambiaria mi decisión.

Cuando llegue al gremio fui directamente con a la barra, no levante la mirada, no quise saber si aun estabas ahí.

Mira-san solo vine a avisarte que voy a dejar el gremio – hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar

Q-q- que? Pero porque lucy que paso? – no supe que contestar, no quería inventar escusas, pero tampoco le diría la razón

Nada, solo lo decidí y vine a avisarte eso es todo Adiós mira-san – Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, escuche como mirajane llamaba pero no quise voltear.

Fui hacia la estación de trenes, compre un boleto, no me importaba a donde solo quería alejarme lo más posible de ti, ya no quería sufrir.

Llegue a un pueblo, era muy lindo a decir verdad, busque un hotel para poder quedarme ya que tenia algunos ahorros, encontré un lugar pequeño, pero acogedor.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que deje el gremio, estuve haciendo algunos trabajos independientes, por alguna razón tenía la esperanza que vendría a buscarme pero en todo este tiempo eso no paso, creo que en realidad jamás fui importante para ti. No ha habido un momento en que no piense en el, ya solo sonrió por apariencia.

Salí del hotel para comprar algunas cosas pero cuando me dirigía a la plaza pude ver a lo lejos un pequeño gato azul volador, lo primero que hice fue esconderme, podría ser verdad, realmente me habrías venido a buscar, no, lo más seguro es que solo ellas venido a realizar alguna misión.

Dejo de preocuparme si me veías, así que seguí con mi camino, mientras más caminaba podía ver que efectivamente ese pequeño gato azul que tanto quería estaba acompañándote, ambos veían para otro lado, sentí muchas ganas de correr a abrazarte, decirte que te había extrañado pero no, no quería ilusionarme de nuevo, aunque con solo verte ya lo había hecho.

Tu pequeño acompañante volteo hacia donde yo estaba, se percato d mi presencia y voló rápidamente hacia mí, chocando con mí pecho, me abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba, levante la mirada y te vi justo frente a mí.

Lucy – te escuche decir mi nombre, cuanto extrañaba tu voz. – C-c-como estas?

Muy bien – no quería que te dieras cuenta de lo mal que me había sentido todo este tiempo.

Porque te fuiste? – pude notar tristeza en tu voz

No tenia por que seguir ahí – te conteste queriendo sonar lo más tranquila posible ya que por el hecho de tenerte frente a mi me ponía nerviosa.

No pensaste en lo que yo sentiría? ¿en lo que todos sentiríamos? – realmente habías sentido algo cuando me fui, claro seguramente lastima – ¡todo este tiempo no he dejado de buscarte!

No debiste buscarme, mejor hubieras ocupado ese tiempo para estar con ella – aun me dolía no pude ocultarlo pero ni siquiera me atreví a llamarla por su nombre

Con ella? ¡De que hablas lucy!

De lissana – al decir su nombre recordé que querías estar con ella no conmigo.

No vine a hablar de eso lucy, vine a llevarte de regreso al gremio, todos te extrañan, yo te extraño!

Que no viniste a hablar de eso? – rompí en llanto –¡ no te das cuenta que todo lo que hice es por eso ¡ no pude soportar verte siempre con ella, no soporte como dejabas a un lado nuestra amistad, ya no querías hacer misiones conmigo, solo con ella, como podía seguir ahí si mi mejor amigo, mi compañero la persona que más quiero en el mundo me ignoraba! – No me había percatado de todo lo que había dicho, sin pesarlo había dicho todo lo que me había estado guardando, lo que no me había atrevido a decirte.

Perdón – solo eso pudiste decir

No voy a volver, perdiste tu tiempo al haber venido – me dispuse a irme pero sentí como me abrazabas

Perdóname lucy, solo estaba con lissana por que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido solo por eso, no me di cuenta como te estaba lastimando, cuando mira-san me dijo que te habías ido Salí a buscarte, desde eso día no he parado de buscarte, regresa al gremio por favor, no me importa cuánto te tenga que rogar, no importa si me tengo que hincar pero por favor regresa – no sabía que decir, una parte de mi quiere volver extraño a todos pero no sé si quiero volver a los mismo

Perdón natsu, pero por ahora no regresare al gremio

Por favor, por favor lucy ya no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas al gremio, te pido que vuelvas a mi lado, tú no sabes la desesperación que sentí todo el tiempo que estuve buscándote por favor Lucy TE AMO! –escucharte decir eso provoco que mi corazón se acelerara, no era un sueño realmente me estabas diciendo que me amabas

Lo dices enserio natsu? - no podía creerlo

Si Lucy, te amo – me miraste a los ojos, pude ver como caían lagrimas por tus mejillas, y no me gustaba verte así.

Está bien natsu volveré al gremio – apenas termine de hablar sentí como tus labios se encontraban con los míos.

Ese beso que yo tanto había esperado, al fin te tenía conmigo, solamente para mí, ya no me importa el pasado y no sé que pueda pasar a futuro pero mientras pueda tenerte a mi lado seré feliz.


End file.
